Torchwood Two-Second Tales
by DawnrunnerMoon
Summary: A collection of Janto drabbles and fluff.
1. Harassment

**This is one of my first fanfics, so please review. Also, I don't own any of the characters.**

Jack sat down at his desk, exhausted. It had been a tiring week. He leaned back, and let his eyes close.

"Tough day, sir?" came a soft voice from the doorway to Jack's office. He opened his eyes to see a familiar suited, Welshman holding a cup of coffee.

"Better now that you're here with that coffee, Ianto."

Ianto smiled and set the mug down on his desk. Then, he turned to leave.

"Wait, it's better now that you're here, the coffee's just a bonus."

Ianto smiled. "I believe that's harassment, sir."

"Probably is. Do you mind?"

"Not particularly."

"Then come here."


	2. Birthday

Ianto held Jack's hand and rested his head on his shoulder, and slowly danced to the romantic music coming from the ancient record player. "Where'd you get that old thing, Jack?"

Jack smiled that confident, sexy smile that he was so good at. "Well, it's a long story. I dated this guy- "Never mind, don't ruin the mood." So Jack shut up and lost himself in Ianto's embrace. They danced that way silently for a good long while.

"Happy Birthday, Yan."


	3. Let me in

"Ianto, how've you been?"

Ianto thought about the question. Well, he certainly hadn't been doing well. After the incident with Lisa, there was nothing, nothing to live for. His only purpose had been to keep her alive and now . . .

"I'm fine, sir."

Jack stared at the back of the man's neck as Ianto turned back to the coffee machine. Jack had been pretty much avoiding him ever since what happened with the cyberwoman. He didn't like when members of his team kept secrets. But, he also didn't like when members of his team were extremely depressed. Especially Ianto Jones. Jack had a soft spot for him. He didn't know if it was those brilliant Welsh vowels, or the fact that he looked so great in a suit, but there was definitely something.

"Ianto, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here. Not just as your leader, but as your friend."

Ianto looked into the Captain's steel-blue eyes. He couldn't understand how he felt when he looked into those eyes. All he felt lately was pain, constant and growing, but when he looked into those eyes a little of that pain went away.

"I'm fine, really."

Jack sighed. "No you're not. I can tell. You feel so much pain, and you keep it all locked inside. You hide it away and you think no one notices or cares. Well, I notice and I care."

Jack took a deep breath, hoping he could get through to him. "Please, Ianto, let someone in. Let me in."

Ianto avoided his gaze. The last time he let someone in had been Lisa, but now Lisa was gone, and he had nothing. He had no one. All he had was pain. But then he looked into those steel-blue eyes again, and a little more of that pain went away. Maybe he did have someone.

Jack took a step closer. "Let me in."

"Okay."

And their lips met.


	4. My Favorite Suit

"Hey, Ianto, you up for a round of weevil hunting?"

Ianto smiled slightly and leaned back against his desk. "When am I not 'up for a round of weevil hunting'?"

Jack rolled his eyes. His favorite Welsh coffee boy certainly did have a dirty mind, but then again, so did he.

"I mean we actually have to go hunt weevils. Gwen says there's been a sighting at Baker Street."

Ianto sighed with mock disappointment. As long as he got to spend time with Jack, he was happy. He grabbed the old army coat off the hanger.

"You'll be needing this, sir."

* * *

Jack parked the large, black, SUV when they arrived at Baker Street. He and Ianto stepped out, firearms at the ready, alert for signs of weevil activity.

Jack glanced over at Ianto. That suit. Jack felt bad for anyone who had a coffee boy who did not wear tight, black pinstripes and crisp red ties.

"Jack, it would probably be easier for you to catch a weevil if you stopped staring at me."

"Do you really want me to stop staring at you?"

"I believe you know the answer to that question."

"I believe I do."

Then, the two men snapped to attention as they heard a sinister growl down an alley way to their left. They made eye contact, nodded, and turned around the corner, guns aimed and ready to fire. But there was nothing there.

They slowly walked into the alley, eyes, and ears, vigilant.

"Jack, lookout!"

The Captain ducked as a weevil jumped down from above them. It landed in front of Jack and turned to swipe at him with a clawed hand. The claw connected with Jacks face and sent him flying. He landed on the concrete with a thud. Ianto aimed to fire at the vile creature, but it knocked the gun out of his hand, pinned him against the wall and aimed for his neck with its teeth.

Ianto struggled and the weevil missed his neck and bit down on Ianto's shoulder. He cried out in pain. Then, he heard the sound of a gunshot and saw the weevil fall to the ground at his feet.

Jack stood there, blood dripping from his face, smoking gun held out in front of him.

Ianto's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, "Well, that was too close," he said, panting. Jack hurried over to him, and started assessing the wound.

"Ianto, are you okay?"

Ianto smiled. "I'm fine. There's just one problem. That was my favorite suit."


	5. Anger Issues

**So, this one has and Owen in it, and I don't think it's as good as my others, but I hope you still read it and like it.**

"Oi, teaboy, that coffee done yet?"

Ianto gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. "Just one second, Owen." Just one, freaking second, that's all Ianto wanted. Just one second when Owen would get off his back. He heard footsteps marching up to him.

"Owen! I promise the coffee will be done in a second."

Jack leaned against the doorframe. "Not Owen, but I'm interested in what's caused a sudden outburst of anger from my usually calm"-"If you call me coffee boy I swear I'll …"

Jack grabbed Ianto's raised hands and lowered them in an attempt to calm the Welshman. "Calm thoughts, Ianto, think calm thoughts. Happy thoughts."

Ianto pursed his lips and glared into Jack's eyes. "What do you suggest I think about?"

Jack smiled. "Well, you could always think about me …"

A smile emerged from Ianto's angry features. "You're a conceited bastard, Jack Harkness."

"Me?" Jack faked looking hurt. "But, if you want to get back at Owen …"

* * *

"SHIT!" Owen coughed and choked, spitting coffee all over his paperwork. "Who puts salt in coffee?"

Owen turned and looked over at Jack and Ianto, who were doubled over laughing.

"That's what happens when you rush me."

Owen silently fumed.

"You kind of deserved that, Owen," Tosh said from her desk.

"Is this whole team against me!" Owen spat.

"Yes," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Let's have a toast."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, a toast to anger issues."

Jack and Ianto laughed together and sipped their delicious coffee that was pleasantly missing any pinch of salt.

**Fun fact: When I was writing this, I had to rush the ending because my family was serving pie and I wanted to go eat it.**


	6. Interrupted

"Well, I'll be going home now," Gwen said as she picked up her purse. Jack swiveled in his chair and made eye contact with Ianto. He rolled his eyes as if to say, "About time," and the Welshman had to suppress a smile.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow," Gwen said as she walked out of the Torchwood base. Jack waited a couple seconds after she left, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she'd never go," he said as he made his way from his office towards Ianto's desk.

Ianto turned to face the Captain. He scanned the large, empty room. "Well, sir, it appears that it's just us here."

"Yep, we are completely alone."

Jack walked right up to Ianto, so they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Jack, have you ever heard of something called personal space?"

"I have, I just never understood its purpose."

"Funny, I can't seem to remember that now either."

"Well, you forget things when there's adrenaline pumping through your veins, and when your heart beats so fast you think it might jump out of your chest."

"Were you describing me, or you right there?"

"I think I was describing both of us."

"I think you're right."

Then, there was a loud whirring sound and the door swung open.

"I left my keys on my desk!" Gwen called out.

Ianto and Jack turned away from each other.

Damn keys.


	7. Falling In Love

Ianto's hands were slipping. He tried to keep his grip but the rough cement cut into his palms. His arms were starting to ache and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

_Don't let go! Don't let go! _Ianto screamed at himself, but he could feel his muscles starting to loosen. He knew that if he tried to pull himself up onto the roof of the hundred-story building he would slip and fall to his death. He imagined what it would feel like landing on the concrete, feeling your bones shatter and … Jack would know what it felt like.

Jack. Ianto realized that if he died now, it would be the end of their story. His left hand slipped a few centimeters. His and Jack's story. His right hand slipped about an inch. Ianto didn't want it to be the end. Ianto was going to be with Jack for the rest of his life. His left pinky was almost off the edge of the building. But his life wasn't supposed to end now. Ianto and Jack had so many memories, and there were so many more to be made. Now both hands were holding on with just their fingers.

No! This was not how it was supposed to end! And then, Ianto lost his grip. He felt himself start to fall, he shut his eyes and screamed out in desperation.

"Jack!"

A rough hand grabbed Ianto's wrist.

* * *

Ianto was curled up in Jack's embrace on top of the building, well away from the edge, shaking. He looked into the Captain's steely gaze.

"I thought I would never see your face again. I thought I would never see anything again."

"I know," Jack said, "I know."

The two men sat there together for a while, and then pulled away slightly. Jack let a smile creep onto his face. "But, now that you do see my face again, it looks pretty good, doesn't it."

Ianto let out a shaky laugh. "Of course it does. Did I ever tell you that you look good on roofs?"


	8. Overreaction

**Sorry, this one's a little short.**

"Jack, how could you do this!" Ianto screamed in anguish, throwing his hands in the air and wildly gesturing at the Captain.

"Do what? I think you're overreacting," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

The other man tried to swallow his anger. "Overreacting! Overreacting! I'm not overreacting. You're just … under-reacting!" The Welshman spat. His face was contorted with anger. Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ianto, please, calm down. I'm sorry this happened, but it happened. We can fix it."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I don't think it can be fixed. I can't believe you let this happen."

"Let what happen?" Jack said. "I didn't "let it happen"; it's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah, then who's fault is it?"

"Well maybe it's the weevil's fault-the weevil who was trying to kill me! Honestly Ianto, I can't believe you're more worried about my coat than you are about me!"


	9. The Bond

"Ianto, have I ever told you about the place where I grew up?" Jack asked from his office. He was looking over some files. Ianto was busily cleaning up after the other team members and he turned to look at the Captain.

"No, I don't believe you have," Ianto said, "Are you feeling nostalgic, sir?"

Jack thought about the question. "Nostalgic? Not really. I'm just, remembering …" Jack let the thought hang in the air, unfinished. He set down the papers he was holding, and snapped out of his reverie. "Let me help you with the cleaning. I feel bad watching you do all the work by yourself."

Ianto smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to, sir. I'm fine."

The other man laughed. "Really, I want to help," he said as he sauntered from his office to where Ianto was organizing Owen's disorderly desk.

They worked for a while and when everything was done, they sat down together to enjoy a cup of coffee.

Jack laughed. "Wow, Ianto, I underestimated how much work you have to do."

Ianto just smiled slightly. "Well, it is my job, sir."

"I think you can drop the 'sir'."

The two men looked into each other's eyes, almost as if they were searching for something, but they weren't sure what it was. There was something connecting them in that moment, like an unbreakable bond, but then, the unbreakable bond was broken and they looked away from each other.

"You know, Ianto Jones, I really like you."

"I like you too … Jack Harkness."

There was a pause. "Um, Jack, if you ever need to talk about your past, or where you grew up, or whatever's … troubling you, you can talk to me about it," Ianto said, hesitantly.

"And you can talk to me, Ianto Jones."

"But, what if I didn't want to talk …" Ianto said, starting to smile.

"Then that's perfectly fine by me."

Then Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss and the bond that was there before was back and it felt like it had always been there and will always be there, forever.


End file.
